1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to roofing materials, and more particularly to methods and systems for spacing panels on roofs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Roofs cover the uppermost part of a space or building, protecting the space or building interior from rain, snow, wind, cold, heat, sunlight, and other weather effects. Many roofs are pitched or sloped to provide additional protection against the weather, allowing rain or snow to run off the angled sides of the roof. Roofs generally include a supporting structure and an outer skin, which can be an uppermost weatherproof layer. The supporting structure of a roof typically includes beams of a strong, rigid material such as timber, cast iron, or steel. The outer layer of a roof can comprise panels or boards constructed of timber, metal, plastic, vegetation such as bamboo stems, or other suitable materials.
In some cases, a pitched roof is desired to shield a space against elements such as rain or snow, while still admitting light into the space and allowing air to freely circulate through the roof and into the space. Thus, methods and systems to efficiently and reliably attach an outer skin to the supporting structure of a roof such that the roof shields against weather elements, admits light, and allows advantageous air circulation are desired and remain a significant challenge in the design of roofing systems.